This invention is generally in the field of reconstruction and augmentation of flexible, strong connective tissue such as arteries and heart valves.
Tissue engineering is a multidisciplinary science that utilizes basic principles from the life sciences and engineering sciences to create cellular constructs for transplantation. The first attempts to culture cells on a matrix for use as artificial skin, which requires formation of a thin three dimensional structure, were described by Yannas and Bell (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,060,081, 4,485,097 and 4,458,678). They used collagen type structures which were seeded with cells, then placed over the denuded area. A problem with the use of the collagen matrices was that the rate of degradation is not well controlled. Another problem was that cells implanted into the interior of thick pieces of the collagen matrix failed to survive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,821 to Schmidt describes the use of synthetic polymeric meshes to form linings to repair defects in the urinary tract. Epithelial cells were implanted onto the synthetic matrices, which formed a new tubular lining as the matrix degraded. The matrix served a two fold purpose—to retain liquid while the cells replicated, and to hold and guide the cells as they replicated.
In European Patent Application No. 88900726.6 “Chimeric Neomorphogenesis of Organs by Controlled Cellular Implantation Using Artificial Matrices” by Children's Hospital Center Corporation and Massachusetts Institute of Technology, a method of culturing dissociated cells on biocompatible, biodegradable matrices for subsequent implantation into the body was described. This method was designed to overcome a major problem with previous attempts to culture cells to form three dimensional structures having a diameter of greater than that of skin. Vacanti and Langer recognized that there was a need to have two elements in any matrix used to form organs: adequate structure and surface area to implant a large volume of cells into the body to replace lost function and a matrix formed in a way that allowed adequate diffusion of gases and nutrients throughout the matrix as the cells attached and grew to maintain viability in the absence of vascularization. Once implanted and vascularized, the porosity required for diffusion of the nutrients and gases was no longer critical.
To overcome some of the limitations inherent in the design of the porous structures which support cell growth throughout the matrix solely by diffusion, WO 93/08850 “Prevascularized Polymeric Implants for Organ Transplantation” by Massachusetts Institute of Technology and Children's Medical Center Corporation disclosed implantation of relatively rigid, non-compressible porous matrices which are allowed to become vascularized, then seeded with cells. It was difficult to control the extent of ingrowth of fibrous tissue, however, and to obtain uniform distribution of cells throughout the matrix when they were subsequently injected into the matrix.
Many tissues have now been engineered using these methods, including connective tissue such as bone and cartilage, as well as soft tissue such as hepatocytes, intestine, endothelium, and specific structures, such as ureters. There remains a need to improve the characteristic mechanical and physical properties of the resulting tissues, which in some cases does not possess the requisite strength and pliability to perform its necessary function in vivo. Examples of particular structures include heart valves and blood vessels.
Despite major advances in its treatment over the past thirty-five years, valvular heart disease is still a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States. Each year 10,000 Americans die as a direct result of this problem. Valve replacement is the state-of-the art therapy for end-stage valve disease. Heart valve replacement with either nonliving xenografts or mechanical protheses is an effective therapy for valvular heart disease. However, both types of heart valve replacements have limitations, including finite durability, foreign body reaction or rejection and the inability of the non-living structures to grow, repair and remodel, as well as the necessity of life-long anticoagulation for the mechanical prothesis. The construction of a tissue engineered living heart valve could eliminate these problems.
Atherosclerosis and cardiovascular disease are also major causes of morbidity and mortality. More than 925,000 Americans died from heart and blood vessels disease in 1992, and an estimated 468,000 coronary artery bypass surgeries were performed on 393,000 patients. This does not include bypass procedures for peripheral vascular disease. Currently, internal mammary and saphenous vein grafts are the most frequently used native grafts for coronary bypass surgery. However, with triple and quadruple bypasses and often the need for repeat bypass procedures, sufficient native vein grafts can be a problem. Surgeons must frequently look for vessels other than the internal mammary and saphenous vessels. While large diameter (0.5 mm internal diameter) vascular grafts of dacron or polytetraflorethylene (PTFE) have been successful, small caliber synthetic vascular grafts frequently do not remain patent over time. Tissue engineered blood vessels may offer a substitute for small caliber vessels for bypass surgery and replacement of diseased vessels.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for making tissue engineered constructs which have improved mechanical strength and flexibility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and materials for making valves and vessels which can withstand repeated stress and strain.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method improving yields of engineered tissues following implantation.